Warrior
by fandomsforever2000
Summary: Originally a one shot, turned into a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It was time for English class now with Mr Blofis, Paul my stepdad.

I only just got to class in time.

"Today, I'll put on a song and you'll all think about how you relate to it." Paul explained.

He pulled out his phone and put on the song.

It was called 'Warrior' by Demi Lovato.

'This is a story I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go'

I was thinking about my story I never told, one of my childhood.

'I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal, You steal like your a pro'

I need to and wish I could take back the light that Gabe stole.

The true carefreeness and happiness of childhood.

'All the pain and all the truth

I wear like a battle robe'

I do kinda, but I act carefree, so no one can see that battle robe.

'So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised'

I was ashamed and confused, about what I did to deserve it.

I was broken and bruised, physically and mentally.

Mentally because I was always put down, and physically because I was abused and raped.

'Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been'

That's true, I'm a warrior now and I don't get hurt as easily.

'And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again'

My armour is sorta steel, but my steel armour is my happy, carefree attitude, and Gabe can't hurt me again because he's stone now.

'Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar'

That's true, even if he could apologise, which he wouldn't, it would be a lie.

'I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show'

Correct, I have shame for being weak and I defiantly have scars.

'I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know'

Correct again.

'Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little kid grew up too fast'

True, I did grow up to fast and I can't get my childhood back.

'All it took was once, I'll never be the same'

Correct.

'Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway'

I have already taken back my life, but there is nothing you can say and it's right Gabe would never in a million years take any blame.

'Now I'm a warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again'

Never, ever.

'No oh, yeah, yeah

'You can never hurt me again

That song is basically my life.

The home bell rung and I went home and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

At Camp Half-Blood ( Just to say this is after the war with Gaea. Sorry if I bring back some dead campers, accidentally. Also all the seven, Nico and Thalia, except Percy of course, are there.)

No ones POV

A Iris message popped up in the middle of Camp, everyone stopped and stared but went to look at the Iris message. "Everyone it looks like Iris wants to show us something, please come here, sit down and watch it." Chiron yelled. Everyone one sat down and waited for it to start to their surprise they saw Percy on the screen walking to a class.

"Whys Percy on the screen" everyone was whispering.

While it played everyone was shocked it was showing his English class, and they could hear his thoughts.

After the Iris message finished, right as the bell rang, in it.

Everyone was yelling and saying "Did Percy really get abused" "Was it true about hiding his emotions" "I thought Percy had a perfect childhood" and finally Hazel asked timidly and pale "Was it true about him getting raped" Chiron finally yelled

"That message was defiantly true, so that answers your questions"

Everyone was sorry about it, decided to not ask Percy so it won't upset him and got back to their activities.

Thalia's POV

She was in shock, she thought Percy had a perfect life. But she was wrong, he actually had a worse one than she did.

Nico's POV

He was sorry for Percy. He wished Percy could of had a better childhood.

Jason's POV

He was sure that message was a fake and so were the thoughts because it just wasn't possible.

Percy was always so cheerful and joking, but deep down he knew it was real.

Piper's POV

She only knew Percy a little but she still felt sorry for him.

Leo's POV

He admired Percy for being able to keep up such a good facade.

He wasn't sure he would be able to deal with as much as Percy.

Annabeth's POV

She was in shock, she didn't even relise he was keeping up a facade and wondered what his real personality was like.

Frank's POV

He felt even more respect for Percy than before, because he was able to keep together so well and not crumble to pieces.

Hazel's POV

She felt respect for Percy, and also sympathy for him. He deserved to have a really good childhood.

No ones POV

The Iris message was never spoken of, and stayed a secret.


End file.
